1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains in general to man machine interfaces and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for controlling and modifying the operation of software objects running on a computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal computers and other computing devices often provide the user with a Graphical User Interface in conjunction with a mouse or other pointing device as a man machine interface. The use of a mouse allows the user to vary the operation of software objects displayed on the display screen. For example, moving a mouse over the object without clicking the mouse button typically results in a help message being displayed on the display screen. On the other hand, clicking the mouse button while over the software object results in activation of a configuration routine. Furthermore, moving a mouse over the software object, clicking the mouse button without releasing the mouse button, and then moving the mouse results in a drag-and-drop operation.
On a touch sensitive display screen, however, there is no mouse with which to vary the operation of the software objects. Instead, the user touches the touch sensitive display screen over the software object and then removes their finger from the display screen to activate the software object in a manner akin to depressing the mouse button. Thus, the user is limited to defining the act of touching the touch sensitive display screen to a single operation. To overcome this limitation, users have either simply not been allowed to perform more than one operation per software object or were required to use keystroke sequences which needed to be memorized.
It would be advantageous therefore, to devise a method and apparatus for controlling and modifying the operating mode of software objects which are displayed on a display screen or running on a computing device which does not require the use of a mouse or keystroke sequences. It would further be advantageous if such a method and apparatus were suitable for use with either a touch sensitive screen, a mouse or voice activation.